The Chosen Summoner
by BraveOlympianSummoner
Summary: The world of Grand Gaia is in danger with the four fallen gods awakening. Follow Hamashi and his friends to find and defeat all of the fallen gods and seal them away. Well, because how very cheesy this story is, im not gonna complete it, sorry guys. But im making a new story of PJO.


Summoner pov

Hamashi… Hamashi! HAMASHI! I awoke to someone calling my name. It was a beautiful young lady shaking me to wake up. I wonder how she knows my name. "Jeez, you sleep like a hippo" she says. "Where am I, is this place where people die, go to?" I say sarcastically. "No, you here to save the world dumbass." I said something along the lines of "Oh". Woah, wait a minute did she just say that I had to save the world? "Yes, you do need to save the world." She says.

She can also read minds to, just great. "No I can't, I can read your facial expressions though." She states bluntly. Okay now I need to know who this girl is or I'm going to flip. "Okay, first of all who are you, what do you mean by 'save the world', and why me of all people?" She then says," For the first question is that I'm Tilith, a goddess disciple of Lucious. For your second question, as it says, save the world. Lastly, you are the one that was chosen by Lucious, god of the gates."

Wow, that's a lot to take…"TILITH, behind you" I yell. She turns around to find her face to face with, what I think, a minotaur. "Ahhhh" Tilth screams at the top of her lungs. "Quick, summon your units to face it." Wait a minute, what? What does she mean by 'summoning'. "What am I suppose to do? Stick my hand out and they'll magically… Wow that's cool."

I had summoned a woman with long black hair and spear in her hands and a man with a red blade with wavy orange hair. "Impossible" I hear her gasp. I also heard her say, "The guardians" or something along those lines. After she said that, they started attacking the minotaur and killed it. "How'd you do that Hamashi!?" she said. "I thought you knew how?" I said. She then says, "Yeah, I know you could do it but you manage to summon two of the most strongest units. Their names are Dark Charm Lunaris and Red Slash Farlon." Curse my stupidity; I had said something along the lines of "cool". Then she says, "Oh, don't just say cool, they are very strong and you should be very grateful that you summoned them."

I wonder to myself, wow, I guess it is 1 in a 1000 people to do that then. After that little scene, I heard a teen's voice, probably the age of 18 or 19. "Hello, anyone there?" the teen said. I look straight and Tilith but she disappeared. I said ,"Yeah, over here." The teen walks over here, the teen is a girl with red hair and sword with her. I'm guessing she is a summoner because she looks like one. "Hey, Karl over here, there is kid here, maybe 12 or 13 years of age." Wait, what she say? I look like a 13 year old!?

I looked at my body, yup defiantly a 13 year old. Well, I'll just play along for now. "Uhm, miss, who are you and what am I doing here." I say as a kid should say. "Hey there kiddo, my name is Seria and my partner, Karl, is coming this way to help us." She says. All of a sudden, her partner jumps out of the forest. He looks around, I would guess, 19 or 20 with blue hair and eyes. "Hey there kid, were are your parents?" he said.

Tilith says in my mind, 'make up a lie so you can join them.' Oh goody, I need to join them, just great. " w..w….w…We were attacked by monsters, horrible monsters and they killed my parents, I managed to hide and stay safe." I tried to cry which I did and I guess they believed it.

Then, after I told them and they believed it, monsters appeared maybe 30 monsters. We were surrounded by them and they're closing in fast. The two summoners summoned there units to battle. They had 5 each and all of them look strong enough to take on gods. Their units started to fight off the monsters and they to, attacked the monsters to defend themselves and me.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Karl said. "My name is Hamashi." I replied sheepishly. Karl replied with "Well Hamashi, run away from here, we will take these guys on, don't worry, just go." I knodded and ran as fast as could.

**3 hours later**

I found myself sitting on a tree, waiting for Karl and Seria. "Hamashi" I heard them call. "Over here." I say. "Hey there, well since your parents died from those monsters, want to come with us, there is a place called the Akras Summoners Hall. That is where we live. Want to come?" asked Seria. Well, I don't have a choice. "I'll go, but what does summoner mean, are you guys it? Or are there more of you guys? And can you bring the bodies of my mom and dad?" Karl then replied with, "Yes, we are summoners and yes they are more of us. If you go, you will probably become a summoner. And yes you can bring the bodies of your parents and make a proper bariel." I then said "Yeah, I will go with you guys to the place you call summoners hall." Then, after I said that, I told them were the "bodies" and Tilith had summoned two bodies there for me. After they got the bodies, then we traveled to the place called the Akras summoner Hall.

**AN:That is a wrap up of this first chapter of my Brave Frontier fanfic, so, I'll see you guys later on the next chapter of The Summoners of Grand Gaia.**


End file.
